


Justify the means

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2014 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was always a little hazy on where to draw certain lines and 'It's for a case' was the only justification and defense he needed, and when the case is this important what's wrong with a little criminal activity?</p>
<p>For prompt #9: <b>Save the Bees!</b> We all know that bees are in trouble - and how important they are to everyone, Sherlock Holmes included. Whether it's participating in (or starting!) an <a href="https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/six-legged-bigfoot-the-fall-and-rise-of-the-western-bumblebee">indigogo campaign like this one</a>, a stint in a laboratory, or some other strategem, how would you have Holmes act to save bees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justify the means

_John won't approve_  the treacherous voice in his head whispered as he slid the cloned card key into the reader. What John didn't know wouldn't cause him an moral scruples, the information he was here to retrieve didn't have any bearing on the current case and as he wasn't going to mention this bit of breaking and entering John would live in blissful ignorance.

_It's the principle of the thing Sherlock_ that inconvenient voice said as he ghosted along empty corridors neatly avoiding all the CCTV cameras and the very occasional patrol by security guards more interested in the quiet life and a good pension than any effective security provision.  He glared at that voice  _The principle John is that this company, amongst other things, is withholding scientific research on the toxic effect of their chemicals on the environment and bees specifically._

_Breaking and entering, not to mention theft Sherlock is illegal,_  his John voice pointed out as he reached the secure document store and pulled on a pair of latex gloves,  _which will be a moot point John if Civilization collapses due to chronic food shortages, which is what will happen if we loose pollinators like bees._ He dismissed further argument with his inner John in favour of picking the lock and entering to search for the documents he needed.

Half an hour later, documents securely copied and the originals safely back where they should be he extracted himself from the labs where he was currently working undercover as a lab technition,  and headed for the dead drop he and John had set up.  John would wonder at the packets for onward posting but would dutifully post them and the rest for the moment was up to the recipients, after all he did still have a possible murder case to solve.


End file.
